


Captain Kate and her Pirate King

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Huzzar!Why yes, I do think of Tim Curry in The Pirates of Penzance when ever I draw him as a buccaneer, why do you ask?
Relationships: Kitty Pryde & Kurt Wagner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Captain Kate and her Pirate King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danke_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danke_rose/gifts).



Realised I’d neglected to give him his beard, corrected that.

**Author's Note:**

> Tim Curry as The Pirate King.  
> https://youtu.be/jWzqcele1tY


End file.
